Supergirl the National City University student
by Jj117451
Summary: 18 year-old Kara Danvers is starting her first year at the prestigious National City University and moving in with her sister Alex Danvers. This story follows Kara still learning to fit in on Earth…. whilst also eventually taking up the mantle of Supergirl. Expect to see all the central characters from the T.V. show, at some point.
1. Chapter 1: Moving in

**Title:** Supergirl the National City University student

18 year-old Kara Danvers is starting her first year at the prestigious National City University and moving in with her sister Alex Danvers. This story follows Kara still learning to fit in on Earth…. whilst also eventually taking up the mantle of Supergirl. Expect to see all the central characters from the T.V. show, at some point.

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the story.**

I've just finished watching the first season of the Supergirl T.V. show, a little late I know! And as you'd probably guessed I'm a huge fan. So much so in fact that it has inspired me to try writing my first piece of fanfiction, which I hope whoever reads it will enjoy!

My favourite part of the show thus far has been the relationship between Kara and Alex, and it is that that I want to primarily explore in my story. I've read a number of stories on here and I've got to say there are some I've really enjoyed, especially the ones with a young Kara and her settling into life on Earth. These stories have portrayed Kara as very child-like and very unaccustomed to life on Earth, while the show has Kara as an independent adult who has managed to acclimatise to life on Earth. So in my story, I wanted to look at Kara's life between these two points, where she's not quite a child, but she is not an independent adult yet. As an 18 year old and someone whose only been on Earth five years I personally feel that Kara would not be as mature as most people would at her age, and so as you'll see she is still quite innocent and child-like in this story in a lot of ways, but thankfully she's got her big sister looking out for her!

I've also really enjoyed seeing Eliza Danvers in the T.V. so she might feature quite prominently too, popping in frequently to check in on her daughters, especially Kara. Kal-el will be checking in every so often too.

Some of the stories I tell might loosely take inspiration from the show, but the majority will be completely my own. Because what I've found really interesting in the show is the life of Kara Danvers rather than Supergirl, so it might be some time before she makes her first appearance, but she definitely will be appearing! This plan might change as I get into writing and Supergirl might make an appearance considerably sooner than I currently think she will be.

I'll also try and make my depiction of the others characters as close to their T.V. counterparts as close as I can.

At the moment there is no overruling story arc, it's just a look into the life of Kara Danvers. Every now and then I also expect to throw in some very short chapters and flashback, just to tell little stories that I think are interesting and hope you will to. If people want more of a story arc or if I think of something I really like then ill add one, but no plans at the moment.

I expect a lot of this story will be written in the third person, but every now and then I might drop into the first person; if I feel it might add something to the story

A little bit of background context. This story is set roughly 6 years before the start of the TV show and Kara has been on Earth for roughly 5/6 years. As the titled stated Kara is 18 starting her first year at National City University, majoring in Physics and minoring in biology. Alex will be slightly more than the one year older than Kara than she is in the show. Here Alex will be 22 and starting the second year of her PhD in Bioengineering, also at National City University, having transferred from Stanford to look after Kara as University is a big experience, especially when you're still trying to get used to living on Earth. If anyone reading wants more background info, just let me know and I'm sure I can feature it in one of the stories I tell.

Anyway that enough about the boring stuff, it's time to hear about Kara's moving in day!

 **Chapter One – Moving In**

'Alexxxxxxx!' squealed Kara as soon as the door opened; dropping the boxes she was holding as she did.

'Kar-' Alex tried to respond before she was cut off by a mass of blonde hair in her face, and two arms wrapped around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace, perhaps a little too tight.

Alex turned her head to the slight to get her face out of her sister's hair. 'Its only been a month since I was at home Kara' she said, the slight discomfort of the hug evident in her voice.

'Kara, I think your sister would appreciate a little less squeezing' Eliza reminded Kara for the thousandth time from down the hallway, picking up on the slight discomfort in her daughter's voice, unlike the oblivious Kara. _That won't be the last time I have to remind her_ Eliza thought to herself.

Kara sheepishly and apologetically looked up at her sister. 'oh…. Sorry Alex…. I didn't mean to… I'm just-'

'Excited to see me' Alex cut in '… me too'. Alex returned the hug as tightly as she could, without the worry of crushing her that her sister had to deal with.

Eliza had managed to catch up with Kara and reach the door and as she did she noticed the boxes Kara had dropped. 'Kara, I told you to be careful with those boxes, something could get damaged' stated a slightly worried Eliza.

Kara's head rose from Alex's chest and turned to face her. 'Sorry Eliza…' she said, with the same apologetic look that she had just given Alex.

That face always tugged at her heartstrings, 'it's okay Kara' Eliza relied with a soft sweet smile on her face 'but you should take your stuff to your room'

That reminded Kara of the other reason she was so excited. She was moving into her new home, with her sister, and she couldn't wait! 'you're right' excitedly responded Kara. Within a flash, both the boxes and Kara had disappeared.

Eliza walked in being sure to close the door before turning back and again giving Kara another reminder. One she had also given her many times before. 'What have we said about using your powers Kara' she calmly and quietly questioned.

Kara walked back into the room to collect the bags that Eliza had carried with her 'oops…' she sheepishly replied before walking to back to her room to place the bags with the rest of her things.

After she had left Eliza and Alex turned to face each other.

'Mum'

'Alex'. They both loving said at the same time while steeping towards each other for a hug.

'she's been really looking forward to this'. Eliza said, enjoying the hug that she too had missed over the last month.

Alex pulled away from the hug placing her hands on her mother's shoulder. Turning to face her, widening her eyes, turning her head to the side in a knowing look 'I'd figured'. Alex replied with a light chuckle. One that Eliza returned. Kara's excitement was unmissable.

'How was Kara with the drive?' Alex asked slight concern replacing the light chuckle that had just been there.

Knowing what had caused this concern Eliza reassuringly responded 'She was fine. We managed to miss the rain, so we had the roof down the whole time' Both Eliza and Alex knew of Kara's claustrophobia, something that was especially bad in the car when the roof was up. After Kara's first time in the car, and the panic attack it had resulted in, she had told both of them that it reminded her of being back in the pod that brought her to Earth from Krypton.

'Good' Alex's response was simple, but the concern had clearly disappeared.

Kara's head popped round from the corner. 'Could we get some dinner, please?! I'm starving' Kara asked eyes wide, pouting.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. 'I never thought I'd see the day that Kara Danvers didn't realise when there was food around'

Kara opened her mouth to respond, but Alex predicted his question. 'Check the oven'

A wide smile burst out across Kara's face and she jumped out from the corner and skipped over to the kitchen. She bent down, opened the oven door, and picked up the bowl (without oven Gloves).

Potstickers! Exclaimed Kara, pure joy plastered across her face. They were the best food in the galaxy, as Kara had told both Eliza and Alex before; and National City had the best potstickers there was. She turned around and placed the bowl on the Kitchen top. Kara had already picked out the largest potsticker and was reaching out her hands towards it.

'Ahem'

Kara snapped out of her trance-like focus on the food and turned to face Eliza. 'We set the table first, don't me Kara? Eliza asked, in the way a parent does.

'They just look so yummy!... I was only going to have oneeee' Kara stated, asking indirectly the way a child does to their parent.

Eliza's face remained unchanged

Kara knew what that meant. 'Okayyy' she baulked. Her hand moved away from the potsticker and she turned to search for the cutlery.

Alex turned to face her mother. 'Don't worry I ordered a lot more than just a bowl of potstickers' she reassured her mother. Both Alex and Eliza knew of Kara's appetite. The yellow sun of Earth not only gave Kara incredible powers, but also an incredibly fast metabolism. She daily ate enough to feed a family of five and Eliza and Alex had never seen her turn down food. Something Alex had prepared for.

….

 **Later that Night during Dinner**

The three were sat around the dining table, located roughly in the centre of the open plan flat. Three empty pizza boxes across the table, one in between Eliza and Alex with the other two closer to where Kara sat.

The three sat laughing, reminiscing about when Eliza had managed to get a few days off work and Alex was back after her first term at Stanford and the three had taken a weekend getaway to the beach.

'I don't think I've every laughed as much as I did that weekend' Alex thought out loud. Soft laughter still in her voice, laughter that developed into a full chuckle 'Do you remember Kara trying to surf… And when she squealed when she saw a crab for the first time' she managed to squeeze out before returning to laughing.

'Alex!' Kara burst out, the crinkle appearing between her brows; like it did every time. She really did not wish to be reminded of those parts of the weekend. Alex brought them up every time they talked about that weekend, knowing that Kara would always react the same way.

'Stop teasing your sister Alex' Eliza cautioned her daughter. Alex had always enjoyed teasing Kara.

Kara turned to face her. 'Thank you Eliza' she said before turning again to her sister to pull a silly grin, rubbing in the fact their mother had sided with her over her sister, as she always did.

Eliza looked at her daughters, so glad that they have formed the unbreakable bond that they had. When Clark had brought Kara to the Danvers' family home 6 years ago and they had taken Kara in she had been worried about how Alex would deal with it. She'd hoped that the two would get along and come to accept each other as part of their new lives. While their were problems at the start, problems that only worsened after Jeremiah's death a couple of months after Kara arrived, the two had managed to not only accept each other as part of their lives but come to relish having each other, they really had become sisters. Eliza even in her wildest dreams had never expected the two's relationship to flourish into what it had become, even for sisters they were close, each not knowing what they would do without the other in their life.

Eliza was broken out of her thoughts by Alex. 'Don't you dare eat that last potsticker Kara' she sternly told her sister.

Kara's hand froze in mid-air, halfway towards reaching for the last of the second bowl of potstickers. 'You've had a whole bowl and half of mum's already. I've only had two. That one is mine!' she continued exasperatedly, her finger rising to point accusingly at her sister.

'Ohhh let your sister have the last one Alex' Eliza ruled.

Kara smiled as she finished reaching towards the last potsticker, picking it up and popping it in her mouth. The joy that comes only from eating your favourite food plastered across her face.

'I hope you get fat' Alex blankly said to her sister, trying to hide any emotion.

'Not on this planet' Kara scoffed through a mouthful of potsticker, a small smile creeping in at the sides notable on her face.

'Of all the powers you have, that is the one I'm most jealous of' Alex chuckled.

'Six years, and I still haven't got used to how much you can eat Kara. Every time I think you couldn't possibly want any more food… you ask if that's all there is' Eliza said in slight disbelief.

'Trust me if you'd lived on a planet with a tasteless standardised meal you ate once a day that provided you with all the nutrients you needed and then you came to a planet where there was so much amazing food! You'd eat as much as me too' Kara said with absolute certainty.

'I doubt that' Alex replied 'Even Clark doesn't eat and much as you' Alex pointed out to her sister.

'Buttt Clark never had to put up with the yucky meals on Krypton' Kara counter.

'Anyway then girls' Eliza butted in. She'd always had a small appetite and didn't eat a lot of junk food. Even though Kara would consider what she had eaten a light snack, Eliza had eaten more than enough to make her full and so wanted to avoid a conversation about food if she could. 'I've only got until tomorrow afternoon in National City before I have to get back. What are we going to do tomorrow?

'Ohh' an animated Kara said, jumping up in her chair as she did. She then raised her hand to her face, using her index finger to fix her glasses that had ever so slightly slipped down her nose as a result of the sudden movement. 'There is so much to do in National City Eliza. They have this great animal sanctuary, it focuses on taking in and providing a home for animals who have been injured or abandoned in the wild, its part of one of the largest international breeding programmes in the world, it aims to return animals to the wild whenever possible, all profit made goes to towards supporting conservation efforts trying to protect natural habitats and prevent poaching and it has one of the most amazing bird enclosures in the whole country.'

Kara had always taken a special interest in birds. A couple of weeks after Kara arrived on Earth she had been out walking with Eliza when she saw a nest in the tree and a mother bird return to check on her chicks. They didn't have birds on Krypton so a confused Kara asked Eliza about them. The two then stayed and watched for the next ten or so minutes, Kara intently watching the interaction up in the tree top before the mother bird flew away. A concerned Kara then turned to look up at Eliza 'where is she going? Worry etched on her face. Eliza reassuring placed her hand on the back of the young girls head. 'There is no need to worry Kara, she has most likely just gone to get them some food, she'll be back in a little while'. The answer had the intended effect and relieved Kara of her worry. The next day at school Kara had taken a book out of the school library on birds and discovered that the birds she had been watching were common house finches. Ever since that day Kara had a keen interested in the Avian life of Earth.

'Or we could go to Bennett's, it's a restraint that has trained chefs from all over the world and they offer a course that allows you to try food from all over the world. They do this Japanese dish called Takoyaki. It's sort of this battered and fried ball of Octopus.' Gesturing the making of a ball with her hands 'Winn tried it when he went over to Japan and he said it was delicious. Though he almost didn't try it because he though octopus would be too squishy and wouldn't taste nice.'

Alex lightly chucked. Her sister had just eaten enough dinner for a small family and she was already thinking about lunch tomorrow.

Another idea popped into Kara's head. 'Or we could-'

Eliza cut her daughter off. 'I've only got until tomorrow afternoon here Kara' she knew her daughter was prone to rambling when she was excited or nervous, and this was definitely one of Kara's excited rambles. 'And besides, you're going to be spending a lot of the next three years here in National City. You don't want to do everything the city has to do straight away, do you?' Eliza paused for a second. Thinking. Before she continued 'the weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow, and you need to familiarise yourself with the city, find out where things are so you don't get lost. Perhaps even have a little look around Campus, get Alex to show you where everything is.' Eliza wanted to make sure her daughter was ready for living in a big city like National City. She had been worried about Kara moving away into the city for University for some time, Kara was still adjusting to life on Earth and National City was a major city. Kara had never been to a city like this longer than a day, and never without Eliza. She knew that Alex would look after her, but she still wanted to prepare Kara as best she could before she left.

'That's a great idea mum. I can show Kara where all her classes are. Don't want her turning up late on her first day because she couldn't find the lecture room' Alex agreed.

'Well that's settled then' Eliza decided.

'We should go visit National Park in the morning, I've only been there once and its really lovely. Supposed to rival Metropolis Park, if the locals are to be believed'

'That sounds like a great idea sweetie' Eliza replied, then turning to face her other daughter, head titled and eyebrows raised. A look prompting Kara to give her opinion.

'I think so too' she replied, the earlier excited tone still in her voice.

Eliza looked down at her watch. 10:47 PM. 'Its getting late girls and it sounds like we'll have an early morning tomorrow. Kara help your sister clean up then we'll all get off to bed'

… **.**

 **The Next Day. Around 7 O'clock, after the Danvers had walked round National Park, visited the Campus and gone for an early goodbye dinner**

'I think Noonan's might make the BEST burger I've ever had!' Kara declared, remembering the delicious meal, works and all that she had just had. 'I'm going to eat there every day from now on! She informed Eliza and Alex. Her head tilted to the side as a thought popped into her head '... If only they did potstickers too!' _Potstickers make every meal better_ she thought to herself.

Alex placed her hand on her very full stomach. 'I think it might just be…. Ohhhh and the sweet fries'

Kara nodded I agreement 'they were amazing!' she walked over to the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards. She leaned into the kitchen side and rose to her tiptoes to get a look at the bottom shelf. ' Alex, do you have the hazelnut hot chocolate that I like' she asked her sister, still facing the cupboard as she shuffled her feet across to give herself a better look at the other corner to make sure she had not missed it.

'It should in the cupboard over, on your left' Alex had prepared for Kara coming. She knew all of her sister's favourite snacks and other things she liked and had stocked up in preparation.

'Great' Kara replied. Lowering from her tiptoeing and closing the cupboard doors as she did. 'I'll put the kettle on and we can have a cup of tea before you have to go'

Eliza looked down at her watch. Just gone seven. '…. Actually Kara, I don't think I'll have time'

Kara turned around sharply to look at Eliza, disappointment clear in her face 'do you have to go right now she asked?' a pleading look appearing on her face.

'It a long drive, even if I leave right now I won't get back until about 11, and I said that I'd be in early tomorrow to make up for the work I missed on Saturday….. and you still have to unpack and get ready for your first day tomorrow.

The emotion on Kara's face shifted from a pleading look to one of upset. Her eyes moving off Eliza and lowering to look at her feet, her shoulders rising, her hands moving to pull the sleeves of her cardigan over her hands, and her lips pushing together in a big pout. She knew what Eliza said made sense, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Eliza hated it when Kara had that look on her face, even more so that she had put it there.

The somewhat sad and uncomfortable tension that occurs only when loved ones have to say goodbye to each other.

A tension Alex took it upon herself to cut through. 'It's only going to be three weeks until she's back again. That time will fly by'

 _She's right_ Kara thought to herself _And I don't want to make things difficult for Eliza just because I'm going to miss her_. 'You're right Alex' she said, nodding as she did. Nodding in the way one does when they are to reassure themselves. Kara then turned to look at the two, a wide radiating smile then grew across her face. The kind of smile that raises the spirit of anyone who sees it, no matter how down they are feeling.

Eliza was going to find it difficult to say goodbye, perhaps even more difficult than when she had to say goodbye to Alex when she first went to University. She knew she was going to miss Alex immensely, but she also knew that her daughter would settle in fine and enjoy herself in her new home. She'd have the chance to study something that had fascinated her for as long as she could remember at one of the best institutions in the world. She was a lot more worried about how Kara would settle in. She still hadn't fully acclimatised to life on Earth or life in Midvale and she was worried about these drastic changes, more drastic than anything she'd had to deal with so far on Earth, in her life and how she would cope with them. She knew Kara was a brave and optimistic girl, one who would tackle every challenge she faced with her head high determined to overcome them. But she still couldn't help but worry. Eliza was also going to find it difficult to say goodbye for another reason. Unlike with saying goodbye to Alex just over four years ago, when she had left with her other daughter, this time Eliza was heading home alone. Heading back to the empty Danvers house in Midvale. Eliza knew she had some big changes to deal with too. She'd moved into the house over 21 years ago now, her and Jeremiah moving into their new home with their daughter who was barely six months old. She'd never lived in the house alone before. Eliza planned to through herself back into her work so she wouldn't notice the empty house so much. While she deeply wished that her daughters were not leaving home, she knew she had to let them go, to let them grow and become the wonderful people she knew they would be, people who were going to have a big impact on the city.

'Why don't you get mum's stuff for her Kara' Alex asked her sister.

Kara left the kitchen and walked over to the sofa where picked up both of her Eliza's bags. As she walked back towards the other two Eliza's soft and sweet returned as she asked her daughter 'you couldn't take my bags down to the car for me sweetie?'

Alex knew why she had asked this.

Kara took the keys out of Eliza's hands as she walked passed her and outside of the door. Eliza said nothing. She paused for a few seconds before leaning out of the door and looking down the hallway in just enough time to see Kara's hair disappear down the staircase. She knew that she wasn't out of Kara's earshot, she'd had to leave the planet to do that. But Kara had learned to zone out everything she could hear so it didn't overwhelm her; like it did when she first arrived. She knew that her daughter wouldn't be listening. She turned back to face her other daughter

Alex had been expecting this conversation.

'Alex, you need to look after your sister' a serious look on her face 'make sure she can always reach you, don't let her do anything silly. Make sure she is careful and she doesn't use her power and help her acclimatise to living here, she's still not quite got used to living her yet-'

Alex placed her hands on her mother's upper arms in a firm but gentle grasp 'Don't worry mum, I know' gentling and reassuringly noting as she finished.

The worry eased from Eliza's face, but the stern looked remained, her lecture wasn't finished. 'Make sure she gets involved in things, I wanted her to join one of the clubs at university, try something new, meet new people. As great as Winn is I and I know he's here too, but still she should meet new people make more friends…. Just check-up on them though, make sure they are people Kara can trust-'

'I know, I'll look after her'

'Eliza smiled. 'I know sweetie' she knew that there was no one in the world Alex loved more than her sister and look after as best she could.

'Make sure you look after yourself too. Work hard, bring that you work up to the standard it should be. You're a lot better than the work you did last year Alex'

Before their conversation could continue, Kara walked back into the flat.

'Alex, could I have a minute with your sis-'

Alex had known this was coming too. 'Sure' she cut in, walking towards the door as she did.

Now it was Kara's turn.

'Kara, remember everything I've taught you. And no using you powers, try and avoid using them even when you're at home' Eliza had never wanted Kara to use her powers at all, to keep her safe. But her daughter had worn her down and she had conceded to let her use them around the house, so long as she did so infrequently. 'Living in a city is different to living in a town like Midvale, it's a lot louder and busier so make sure you have you have your earpiece on you at all times.' When Kara had first arrived she had been unable to control her powers and found all the voices she could hear as an overload. Jeremiah had designed a lead earpiece that suppressed her super hearing so she didn't have to deal with it while she learned to control her powers. While Kara hadn't mastered control over all her powers still, her hearing was the once she had the best control over; she hadn't used the earpiece in about three years now. But Eliza was worried that the city, which was so much louder and more vibrant, might present some problems for Kara and she wanted to make sure she had her earpiece, just in case. 'Keep in contact with you sister, make sure you let her know if you're going somewhere, she needs to know where you are at all times; cities can be dangerous. Which is why you also shouldn't go alone after it gets dark' National City wasn't the safe rural town that Midvale was. Eliza could have kept going on and on, but she stopped herself, she didn't want to worry Kara. '….. but most importantly Kara' she said as she raised her hand to caress her daughter's face. 'Enjoy yourself! University is a fantastic experience you'll get to try so many new things and meet so many new people, give it your everything, ok?'

Kara placed her hand over her mother's and leaned into her comforting touch. 'I'll give it my all Eliza' Kara said as she gave a soft smile.

Eliza felt her eyes wetting, but she had one final thing to say to her daughter. 'And remember what's the most important rule?'

'Always listen to Alex' Kara said as she nodded, repeating the rule that had been taught to her ever since she'd gone to live with the Danvers.

Eliza looked at her daughter, reassured that she'd be just fine in National City. 'Come on then, I best be going' She wrapped her arm around her daughter and they walked out together

...

When they reached the car Eliza turned around and pulled both of her daughters into one final hug. For the first couple of seconds, she said nothing. She simply enjoyed being of their presence while she could, knowing how much she would miss them. 'I'm so proud of both of you' she finally said tightening her hug. As she loosened her grip she kissed each of her daughters on the side of the head, Alex first, then Kara. After she finally let go she turned around and got in the car.

Alex put her arm around her sister and pulled her in as their mother started to pull away. Both turned to follow the car that was pulling away, big full waves as they did.

Eliza was watching them through the rear view mirror the whole time, raising her hand and waving at them too, watching her daughters shrink in the mirror.

The three continued to wave at each other until The car pulled around the corner and they lost sight of each other.

After this Alex turned to face her sister. 'Right. Well I guess we'd better get you unpacked and ready for your first day tomorrow'

Thank you to everyone who had it through to the end of this first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.

This chapter was intended to set the scene and given an insight into the Danvers family dynamic and show the innocent child-like aspect of Kara's personality that comes out with her loved ones.

This was only a first draft and I'd greatly appreciate any feedback people could give to help me improve my story. Either in the storylines or my depictions of characters

Also if anybody out there wants more chapters then please let me know, it would definitely help me motivate myself for the writing part knowing that there were people out there who were enjoying my story and wanted to read more of it.

If anybody had any story suggestions or things that they'd want to see feature in future chapters then I'd welcome any advice. The next chapter I'm planning on writing is Kara's first day at university, but after that if there seems to be a storyline that is popular that will probably feature next. That said if people wanted to see fuller versions of the little flashbacks given in this chapter, then I could do that first.

Also I'm English so I apologise for any people out there who use American English if this creates any confusion. Also if I get anything wrong with my depiction of American university life then please let me know, as my writing is shaped off my experiences at university in the UK and I know there are a lot of differences.

If anyone reads this please give me some feedback to help me improve and hopefully write a story that people will want to read, it would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

Just a couple of bits of background context:

I don't know if this is how they do things in the US, but here in England, most PhD students have to do some teaching and lead seminars for a course run by a senior member of the staff. As part of their teaching duties, they are either given certain hours they can use an office or much more infrequently there is a large room full of desks for PhD student to use as offices. This is why Alex has an office in this story.

Winn is also a student at National City University, majoring in Computer Science and minoring in physics; which is why he is in Kara's Astronomy class.

This is another Chapter that is just setting the scene a bit, introducing characters I'm afraid.

….

 **Chapter 2 – First Day**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. Kara opened her eyes, slowly lifting her head off her pillow to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

7:15 AM.

 _Just 10 more minutes_ she thought to herself. Her arm sluggishly stretched out to reach for the alarm, before a drowsy Kara let her arm drop to hit the snooze button. The small clock cracked, the alarm stopping as it did. Kara found controlling her powers hard enough when she was awake, let alone when she was still half asleep. She lifted her arm off the clock to see how much damage she had done. The clock face was smashed and the second's hand kept flicking between the same two points.

 _Not again. Alex isn't going to be happy she has to get me ANOTHER clock_. Kara's thoughts ceased the second her face hit the pillow.

…..

'Kara! You've got to get up' Alex shouted from somewhere outside of Kara's room. It did not have the intended effect. Rather than getting up Kara instead picked up her head and lifted her pillow. Before letting her head drop to the mattress beneath it and lowering the pillow over her head, using her hands to press the pillow against her eyes in a futile attempt to drown out her sister's instruction. She hoped her sister would leave her alone for just a few more minutes.

She had no such luck.

Within a minute Alex had opened the door to her sister's room. She knew that Kara wouldn't get up unless she forced her too. Kara had always slept a lot, usually around 10 hours a day. Alex had always wondered if it was another result of the young Kryptonian living on a planet with a yellow sun or if Kara's excessive sleeping was just down to her. She had always meant to ask Clark but had never got around to it. 'Kara! Come on you're going to be late! Alex sternly informed her sister.

The only reply she got was a dejected groan from her sister, muffled by the pillow.

'I'm not going to stand her and nag you until you get out of bed Kara. Now up!' she instructed her sister.

Kara remained motionless.

Alex knew if she was going to get her sister up she would have to resort to more drastic measures. She walked over to her sister's bed and grabbed her duvet whipping it off the bed and wrapping it in her up in her arms.

'hmmmmm Alexxxxx' the muffled voice moaned in response.

'I know Kara, I'm a big meanie for taking your duvet' Alex replied, in a tone sarcastically sympathising with her sister. '… but you still have to get up'

Still nothing but muffled groans in response.

Alex resorted to the last arrow in her quiver to get her sister out of bed. 'Breakfast is ready' she said trying to entice her sister out of bed.

After a couple of seconds, Kara lifted the pillow off her head and opened one big eye to look at her sister. 'what did you make' she asked suspectly.

Alex knew she had her sister now. 'Your favourite' she said with a confident smile on her face.

Kara took a deep breath in to confirm. She didn't trust her sister, she knew she would say anything to get her out of bed at this point. Alex wasn't lying. Kara jumped up. 'Yesss' a wide joyous smile appeared on her face.

She reached over to her bedside table to grab her scrunchy and put her hair in a quick ponytail to keep it out of her hair. She got out of bed and skipped passed her sister and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as her sister had left her room Alex shook her head and threw the duvet back onto the bed before following her. _I hope every morning isn't this difficult….. but its Kara, there no way it isn't going to be_ she thought to herself.

….

Kara sat down at the table in front of the plate with a large stack of pancakes. Her sister sat opposite her, in front of a plate with a considerably small portion of pancakes.

Kara picked up the jar of honey in the centre of the table and started to drizzle it all over her pancakes.

'Hey! Save some for me' Alex replied, alarmed at how empty the honey jar was starting to look. Kara really loved honey. On many an occasion over the last 6 years both Alex and Eliza had reached to get the honey from the cupboard, most often to add a little to sweeten their tea, only to find a virtually empty honey jar. One that had been put back by Kara in an attempt to avoid getting caught having had the jar to herself. Kara had been caught on many occasions sat eating honey straight out of the jar, Eliza rebuking her every time. When Kara had discovered honey shortly after arriving she had confidently declared it the best thing she had ever eaten. For the next week or so she had tried to add honey to everything she ate, not understanding that on Earth there were only certain foods it was considered acceptable to eat honey with. At dinner every time that week Eliza had informed her daughter that she couldn't have honey with things like roast dinner, much to Kara's disappointment.

Kara handed her sister the honey jar and started to tuck into her breakfast. Alex gave her pancakes a considerably lighter covering of honey than her sister. 'Have you get everything packed ready' Alex asked, raising her eyes from her look at her sister.

Kara nodded, her mouth full of pancake. She swallowed her food and then replied. 'notepads, pens, my physics textbook, I don't have any biology classes today, my lunch money and my earpiece. I packed it all last night'

'Are you sure you're not missing anything' Alex asked, just to reassure herself.

'No, I've got everything' at that moment Alex had really reminded her of Eliza. She would always double check that she had packed everything too. 'today will just be an introduction day, I doubt we'll actually do any work'

'you're probably right' Alex agreed, remembering her first week at university. 'What lectures have you got today?

'I've got a welcome lecture first that everyone has, then I've got an introduction to Physics lecture and introduction seminars for my astronomy and solid state physics modules…. Oh, and we're getting a tour of the library where they are going to teach us how to find things and how to use the library resources. I'll be finished by 4.'

'I've got office hours today until 5. No-one will turn up as it's the first day but I still have to be in the office just in case' Alex like most PhD students had to undertake light teaching duties during her final two years. She and the other bio-engineering student shared one of the large rooms in the biology building to be used as their office. 'You can come by and wait in the office if you want, we've got a small sofa at the back. I doubt there will be anyone else in there as it is the first day, but if there is I'm sure they wouldn't mind you being there, so long as you're quiet and let them get on with their work'

'Ok' Kara beamed at her sister 'I might be a little late, I was going to spend a little longer in the library making sure I figure the place out and how where all the stuff I will need is…. Oh and I need to get my biology textbooks'

'That's a good idea' Alex knew how difficult university libraries could be to learn how to use. It had taken Alex the whole month she was out here to get comfortable with using National City Universities' library.

Kara hummed in response. 'that'll probably be the only interesting part of today' Everyone Kara knew who had been to university, which was basically just Alex, Eliza, Clark and a couple of his friends, had told her how boring introductory lectures were.

Alex knew what she meant. 'Today will probably be a bit boring…. But that still doesn't mean you can be late'

'We've got plenty of time Alex' Kara not in the slightest bit worried about being late. 'It's only…' Kara realised she didn't know the time.

'It quarter to eight' Alex said, letting her sister know why she worried.

 _I can't have slept that long. It can only have been five minutes between my alarm going off and you coming into my room_ she thought to herself.

'so you're going to have to hurry up' Alex finished.

Kara took the last mouthful of her breakfast before getting up and briskly walking over to the bathroom.

'Be quick. I've got to get ready too' Alex called out after her sister.

…

Alex walked up to the bathroom door. She could hear her sister signing in the bathroom, she was singing NSYNC. Alex couldn't believe she still liked them. _She is such a dork_ Alex chuckled to herself. She normally loved hearing her sister sing, she had the most beautiful voice she'd ever heard. But they were in a rush now and more than anything she wanted to get her sister to University on time. 'are you almost done in there, you've been in there fifteen minutes'

Kara finished signing. 'oh…. Sorry Alex…. I got a little distracted…. I'll only be another two minutes…. I promise'

'hmmmm' Alex was not sure if she believed her sister. 'just make sure you're not too long'

Kara returned to signing. She was going to be a little longer than a couple of minutes.

Alex had spent many mornings pleading with her sister to get out of the bathroom. Originally this had frustrated Alex. Her sister using her super speed to get to the bathroom first, then spending forever in there leaving Alex very little time to get ready. Her signing had been the thing that had annoyed her the most, it made her think Kara was in there not even getting ready. Alex now found Kara's bathrooms signing one of her most endearing qualities.

…

'Come on Kara, lets gooo' Alex said motioning towards the door.

'How do I Look' Kara asked. It was her first day and it was important to her to make the right impression.

'you look fine, now come on' replied her sister, paying little interest to the question.

'Alexxx! Seriously? This was important to her and she wanted her sister to take it seriously

Alex sweetly replied 'Kara, you look beautiful, as always'

Kara gave her sister one radiating smiles 'Awww Alex'

Her sister noted towards the door.

'Ok I really am coming now' Kara walked into the room, placing the strap of her satchel over her shoulder. She headed towards her sister, who was starting to get a little exacerbated that they hadn't left yet.

Kara was just about to pass the through the Kitchen when she stopped at the fridge, opening the door and peering in.

'you've jjjjjust had breakfast'

Kara's head popped up over the kitchen door. 'Do you want anything'

'What I want, is to go'

'okay okay' Kara closed the fridge door, with a bottle of sparkling water in her hand.

'no food' Alex asked surprised

Kara walked towards her sister, picking up one of the chocolate muffins off the table as she did. As she walked past her sister she bopped the muffin on her nose.

Alex let out a sigh with a smile on her face. She followed her sister out of the door closing it behind her. Then Alex remembered something. 'Wait Kara are you missing anything?'

Kara sighed, turning to face her sister. 'Alex, that's the third time you've asked me this morning. No, I haven't forgotten any-'

Kara was cut off, her sister pulling something out of her back pocket. Alex opened her hand out in front of their sister, a pair of glasses resting on her palm.

Kara blushed 'I haven't forgotten anything, except my glasses' she corrected herself

She took her glasses and put them on. The glasses rested on her nose slightly lower down than usual.

Alex stretched her hand out to push the glasses up to where they normally lay. 'its okay, just make sure you remember them from now on'

Alex locked the door to their flat and the two turned to walk to the staircase. Thus ending what was to become a regular morning routine in the Danvers flat.

….

 **Later that day. Kara is waiting outside of her the seminar room for her Astronomy introductory lecture.**

'Kara!' an excited voice called out once. The owner of that voice had just spotted the small blond girl stood outside the seminar room.

Kara knew that voice anywhere 'Winnn' she replied, also turning the same level of excitement. She walked over to her friend, unable to wait for him to reach her, and pulled him into a tight embrace. It had been a couple of weeks since the two had last seen each other, a very long time for the two close friends. Winn was the only friend that Kara had made while in Midvale, while most people had picked on Kara for being unusual Winn had never commented on Kara's quirkiness and he was always checking to make sure she was getting on alright. Kara was the only friend that Winn really had in Midvale too. Winn was interested in computers and astronomy and other things that made the other students call him a nerd and pick on him. But Kara had always been incredibly sweet to him, even when Winn went off about one of the few interests he had that Kara didn't share. She had always listened intently and asked questions, making Winn fell like it was ok for him to like the things he did and that didn't make him strange. After Alex had left for university Winn took it upon himself to look after Kara the way her sister had done. While he understandably was not as good at it, Kara appreciated the effort he made to help her fit in and the two had been best friends ever since.

'me too' Winn replied, an appreciative smile across his face. As they ended their embrace Winn asked 'how come I didn't see you this morning, I looked for you outside the welcome lecture theatre'

'oh….ummm I might have been running a little late.' Kara said sheepishly.

Winn wasn't surprised, he knew Kara too well to be surprised by this.

'hey, after this do you want to go get lunch, in the big cafeteria in the Lord building?'

'of course!' Kara was never one to say no to lunch. 'I'm starving'

'When are you not' Winn chuckled.

Their conversation was broken up by a middle-aged man who walked passed them, unlocked the door and motioned for them to enter.

….

 **Kara and Winn in the Cafeteria**

'I'm so hungry I think I might clean the cafeteria out' Kara whined.

'I know you're joking, but that genuinely wouldn't surprise me' Winn said gesturing in his usual eccentric manner, something that Kara had always found endearing. Winn still could not believe how the small blond girl could eat so much. He had dinner at the Danvers house many times over the years and Kara always ate at least three times as much as anyone else. The first time Winn ate the Danvers he was in disbelief that Kara just kept eating and eating. He had expected to see the same expression on Kara's mother and sister's face, but their lack of surprise or even acknowledgement that Kara was eating so much made Winn realise that this must be how much she usually eats.

'huhhhh' Kara inhaled in excitement. Her face lit up as she saw all the different foods to choose from in the Cafeteria 'Yesss!... oh they've got tater tots! She squealed in excitement. Kara walked off, Winn wouldn't have been surprised if she had completely forgotten that he was there.

After a couple of minutes, Winn had finished getting his lunch he looked around for his friend. She was still darting putting almost every food she could find on her now overflowing plate.

After a few more minutes Kara finally joined her friend. And the queued up to pay for their food.

As sooner as Kara reached the cashier a friendly beaming smile appeared on her face, 'Hi' she said.

The cashier turned to face the friendly blonde. 'good afternoon' The cashier then glanced at her tray, before turning back to face her monitor. When her brain finally registered what she had seen she took a double take at the tray. She wasn't seeing things. She looked up to face the blonde again, her head tilting to the side, her surprise clearly evident on her face. Disbelief evident on her face

Something Kara did not pick up on, she continued her beaming smile at the cashier. Winn did his best to contain his laughter, his hand raising to cover the smirk on his face. He'd never get over the reactions people had to seeing how much Kara ate, it made him laugh a little every time.

….

Kara had just reached the empty table and sat down. Winn was closely following her. Just as he was about to sit down someone walked bumped into him. Winn wobbled but managed to hold his balance, some of his lunch sliding off his plate onto the floor.

'Watch were you're going' rudely remarked the large stranger.

This deeply annoyed Kara. While Earth had many differences to Krypton, manner was not one of those. Eliza had taught her many things since she had common to Earth. Many of those lessons had focused on manners, which was something Eliza had always stressed the importance of. She had told her daughter that because of her powers it was especially important that she tried to avoid conflict whenever possible. Manners and politeness were the best defence for avoiding getting into conflict, that's what Eliza had always taught her. Throughout high school Kara was constantly apologising to the people who had picked on her, simply to try and avoid getting into conflict with them. That is why people being rude annoyed Kara so much.

She could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as she got more and more annoyed. She was going to confront him. It was his fault and he'd been rude, Winn had done nothing wrong and she wasn't going to let him talk to her friend like that. A soft cracking sound broke Kara out of her growing aggression. She looked down to see that in her anger she had grabbed the table. The strength of her grasp increasing in line with her increasing annoyance at the rude strange. The table had been unable to take no more. It had crumpled in her hands.

Kara saw Winn turn to face her. She quickly pulled her tray to cover up the damage she had caused.

'Kara just leave it, it's not worth' Winn pleaded. He knew how Kara tended to react to these things. On many occasions over the years Kara had confronted people she thought were being rude. Not even just in defence of Winn. Whenever Kara saw acts of rudeness even between two complete strangers she had stepped in, much to their surprise. Winn wasn't the only one who knew Kara did this, both Eliza and Alex had seen it many times. They had both warned her that it was drawing unnecessary to her and if she did it she increasing the chances of getting in a confrontation with someone, something that was very dangerous for her. Kara knew that they were both right, but something inside her couldn't stand to see people treated that way, she felt compelled to act.

On this occasion, however, she let it pass. It was her first day, she really wanted to fit in, not draw too much attention to herself. Kara had never really felt like she fit in at High School, University was her chance to feel like she fit in for the first time on Earth, and she wasn't going to throw that away. Along with this Kara was slightly shaken that she had been unable to control her powers and had openly used them in public.

'Sure Winn' she looked around to check that no one had noticed her using her power. Once she was confident she returned to face Winn, smiling at her friend.

Winn pulled out his chair and sat down 'So what do you think of our Astronomy course'

If Kara was being honest she had been a little disappointed. Many of the members the House of El had been prominent Kryptonian scientists Kara's father included. Krypton science was far ahead of that on Earth and even in Krypton Kara was seen as a gifted student, she found much of Earth' physics rudimentary by comparison. But Kara could hardly tell Winn any of this.

'it all sounds so interesting' she replied trying her best to present a façade of enthusiasm. Winn, however, could see through it. Winn wasn't surprised he had sat in many physics classes with his friend and he had never seen someone understand physics as well as Kara. While physics wasn't Winn's main areas of interest he knew a great deal, far more than their high school teacher, but he was not ashamed to admit that Kara's understanding dwarfed his own.

'knowing you, you'll be teaching the course in a week' he joked.

Kara' feigned enthusiasm disappeared for a genuine smile. That was one of her favourite things about Winn. Not only did he make her laugh but he accepted her for who she was. Kara's interest and understanding in physics had led to many of her other classmates calling her a nerd, a show-off, a know it all, but not Winn.

She had missed his company the last couple of weeks. The two friends spent the rest lunch catching up and enjoying each other's presence again

… **.**

 **At the University Library**

'and that concludes our library tour' finished up the librarian. A group of about twenty or so students broke off, all most all heading for the exit.

Kara stayed still. Once everyone had cleared out and she was left on her own. She let out a relaxed sigh. The whole hour of the tour Kara had been trapped in the middle of the fairly large group, causing her much discomfort due to her claustrophobia. When she had first arrived on Earth anything that had made Kara feel even slightly closed off had resulted in a panic attack. She had managed to get over a large amount of her claustrophobia in the six years since to the point where feelings on minor claustrophobia no longer resulted in a panic attack. They continued to make her feel incredibly discomforted, however. She hoped that in time it was something that she would be able to fully get over, she knew that this was unlikely and that it was probably something she would have to live with for the rest of her life.

She looked down at her watch on her wrist. It was 10 past 4. The tour had run slightly long. But that wasn't a problem she still had 50 minutes until her sister would be finished and that was more than enough time for her to do what she needed to do. She set off to find the biology textbook for her course tomorrow.

…..

She walked past bookcase after bookcase. Bio Cell. Bio I&I, Bio HD, Bio E. She had been looking for twenty minutes now. This was the course she was most looking forward to, it was on animal form and function. Life on Earth was so different from life on Krypton and she found out learning about it fascinating, that and it was one of the few areas of science on Earth that Kara found slightly challenging. Unlike with physics, where she had been far ahead, animal biology was something that she had no idea of. The last thing she wanted was to turn up to the first seminar unprepared. Finally, she found it. Bio AF&F. she walked down the corridor to search for the textbook. When she finally found that book she went to pick it up, but the book seemed to fight back. Kara squatted down to look through the gap between the top of the books and the shelf above. She saw a hand placed on the other side of the book.

Then suddenly the had suddenly left the book and the figure behind walked off. Before Kara could figure out what they were doing the figure appeared on her left. 'so how are we going to solve this then? A tall brunette woman was leaning against the bookcase, her arms folded across her chest. An intimidating look across her face. This wasn't something that Kara picked up upon, she had always found human faces difficult to read, people were a lot more difficult to read than on Krypton. Everyone on Krypton was a lot more literal and obvious in the way they did and said things. Kara had found that people on Earth tended to be a lot more cryptic and she often failed to pick up on the subtleties of human interaction.

She shot up and offered the Brunette woman a beaming smile and an outstretched hand. 'Hi, I'm Kara'. Eliza had told her that on earth you always introduced yourself to strangers, it was considered good manners.

This had surprised the Brunette woman, she wasn't used to such a warm and welcoming reception. Unlikely as it may seem she found herself thinking that the girl in front of her hadn't recognised her. 'I'm Lena' she replied. Certain that the small blonde in front of her would make the connection and realise who she was. Her expression remained unchanged. 'Lena Luthor' she had to recognise her now.

'Oh sorry…' Lena noticed the blonde face change from radiating to apologetic. _Here we go she thought to herself_. Known that the blonde had realised who she was she expected her demeanour to rapidly change. 'Danvers, Kara Danvers… Well not Danvers Kara Danvers, just Kara Danvers' she replied. The radiating smile returning to her face.

Lena really was surprised now. Did the girl not recognise her, or did she just not seem to care that she was a Luthor. Whichever one it was it had knocked Lena off her focus a bit.

'so…. Ummm about the book' a timid Kara said, forcing Lena to refocus. Before their very brief but highly unusual conversation, Lena was planning on being quite bullish to get the book. If there is one thing her family had taught her it was to be ruthless to get what you want. However, the beyond friendly demeanour of the girl in front of her had caused her to rethink this. If there was a chance that someone here whose treatment of her wouldn't be solely determined by the fact that she was a Luthor she didn't want to throw it away because she nasty just to get a silly textbook that was only £90 pounds, nothing for a Luthor.

'It's fine you take it' she found herself replying slightly to her surprise.

'No!…. I mean that's not fair…. You got here the same time as me'

This confirmed to Lena that the blonde didn't know who she was. If she knew who wealthy she was she there was no way she wouldn't have just taken the book at that suggestion. This disappointed her. She was sure that once the blonde found out who she was her whole demeanour towards her would change. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy being just Lena rather than a Luthor, even if it was just for a short time.

'really don't worry about, take the book' a smile crept onto her face as she instructed the rather friendly stranger.

'Are you sure' Kara replied, slight concern on her face.

'Absolutely'

She noticed the blonde's expression change. She was thinking about something

'You could go to the short-term loan, I'm sure they'll have one their….. then you could come back and maybe someone will have returned one.'

Lena knew this was unlikely, once someone got a hand of these textbooks they kept them for the term. _I'll just have to borrow a book from the short-term loan for this week and buy a copy for myself_. She decided not to tell the sweet girl in front of her this though, she had the feeling that it would make her feel guilty and getting her to take the textbook would become a bit of a challenge.

'That's what I'll do'

Kara fiddled with the glasses on her now and sheepishly looked down at her watch. 'anyway I better be going, my sister will be starting to wonder where I am. It was nice meeting you' She stretched out her hand again, looking for the handshake that had alluded her the first time around.

Lena accepted the outstretched hand. 'nice meeting you too'

Kara gave one final beaming small and started to walk off

'Hey, whose is your seminar leader' Lena found herself asking.

'Dr Smith'

'I'll see you tomorrow then'

 **...**

 **Outside of Alex's office**

Knock Knock Knock.

'Come in Kara' Alex said, she had a little something she needed to talk about with her sister.

Kara walked in right up to her sister who was sat at her desk, giving her a hug from behind. Alex patted her sister on her forearm. She wasn't annoyed at Kara, there was just something she was concerned about and they needed to discuss.

Kara let go and went to sit down on the sofa that was situated close to Alex's desk at the back of the room.

'How much longer are you going to be?'

'I should only be another five minutes' Alex turned to look around the room, to check that they were alone. 'so how was your day' a clear motive behind the question.

'It was pretty good. How was yours'

'Busy….. Are you sure there was nothing about your day that was unusual or you feel like you should tell me'

Kara realised her sister was getting at something, but she wasn't sure what 'no… thing exciting'

'It's just I went for lunch in one of the campus Cafeteria's today and I noticed something'

Kara had realised what her sister was getting at.

'Oh…. Now was it' she asked uncomfortably.

Alex turned to face her sister. 'It was quite nice, the food is lovely….. I did notice something unusual'

Kara gulped. '…. Oh'

'Yeah. I couldn't help but notice one of the tables had been damaged... looked almost like had been crushed'

'… Oh….. that's ummmm….. odd… you'd have thought they'd be able to afford new tables in the Lord building. I mean that tech guy donated millions of pounds to pay for it after all and-

'Kara….. I never said I had lunch in the Lord Cafeteria'

Kara realised she had slipped up. 'Oh…. I just presumed….. it's the nearest cafeteria to the science building' she replied thinking quickly on her feet.

'Kara!' Alex reply was stern. She wasn't going to have Kara lie to her about something as important as using her powers in public.

Kara looked down at her feet, she felt guilty. 'I'm Sorry Alex…. I didn't mean to'

Alex lifted up her sister's face, she wanted to make sure Kara was paying full attention. 'I know Kara' She sympathised with her sister, she wasn't trying to make her feel guilty. 'but that's not enough that you didn't mean too, if someone saw you-'

'They didn't see me'

'That's not the point! If you keep slipping up and using your powers, someone will see you eventually. And when they do you'll be in danger.'

'I know… it's just someone was rude to Winn and its made me sooooo….. upset'

Kara had been given this conversation a thousand times 'you can't just lose control of your powers every time you get upset or angry Kara'

Kara remained silent.

Alex didn't want to make her sister feel any worse. She knew that Kara didn't mean to use her powers and she knew she tried her best to control her power. Alex had given Kara the warning there was nothing else she could do so there was little point in chastising her sister. 'Just promise me you'll do your best to keep your powers under control' Her stern expression remained.

'I promise I'll try my best'

A small smile crept across Alex's face. 'Lets head home, I'll make us enchiladas for dinner.

Kara stuck out her tongue and pulled a face.

'Hey' Alex responded to the expression, gently hitting her sister on the shoulder 'my cooking has got a lot better you know'

Kara gave her a questioning, disbelieving look.

'It has! I had a whole practising before you arrived'

Kara still wasn't convinced.

'come on let's go, I'll prove it to you'

….

I'm not entirely happy with this Chapter, but it gets through all the rest of the really important introduction and allows me to get into the interesting story part, so I'll just have to stick with it for now. If anyone has any suggestions on how to improve the chapter I'd really appreciate.

I've also had an idea how to start an actual story, so that might start coming into the next few chapters.

I've got exams over the next couple of weeks, so I'll probably be a little slow with writing during this period. I'll still try and put one of two chapters over the exam period, but this may not happen. I'll try my best but it all depends how revision goes.

Any suggestions for the Next Chapter or what people want to see would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
